


You both want to snog each other

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	You both want to snog each other

"Sherlock this is Gregory." Mycroft's said more out of politeness then anything else, Sherlock had probably already deduced the elder teen.

"What is it Sherlock?" Sherlock had begun laughing as he turned to stride away. "You both want to snog each other, it amuses me that you're both oblivious to that fact."

Mycroft blushed, but Greg shrugged leaning in close to his friend and placing a short chaste kiss on Mycroft's lips.


End file.
